


What Happened to Our Futures

by Macc_is_talking



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Everyone Needs A Hug, F/M, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Grief/Mourning, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Mystery, Next Generation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 06:08:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 12,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29505276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Macc_is_talking/pseuds/Macc_is_talking
Summary: I do Not own Fairy Tail all credit goes to Hiro MashimaYears after the battle with Zeref . Most mages in the guilds wanted to settle down well as much as guild members could. Sadly nothing stays peaceful for long in Fairy Tail.  When a new enemy emerges, and starts an all out war. Fairy Tail loses over half it's guild members. Most them are either declared missing or dead leading the guild to disband again. 5 years later Lucy , Erza, and Mira decide to reform the guild along some other members. The most the Fairy Tail girls are now single mothers to children of the deceased or maybe not.Cross posted to Wattpad
Relationships: Bickslow/Lisanna Strauss, Evergreen/Elfman Strauss, Gray Fullbuster/Juvia Lockser, Jellal Fernandes/Erza Scarlet, Laxus Dreyar/Mirajane Strauss, Levy McGarden/Gajeel Redfox, Mest Gryder | Doranbolt & Wendy Marvell, Natsu Dragneel/Lucy Heartfilia, Yukino Aguria/Sting Eucliffe
Kudos: 7





	1. Preface

A creaking against the wooden floor was the only sound in the guild. Things have changed so much in the last 5 years. The guild which used to be a rowdy one was now eerily quiet.  
"Hey I hate to bother you but when is Levy supposed to be back?" said a man seated at a table.  
"Like I said before she's out with her son I'm not sure if she's going to get back anytime soon" the woman behind the bar responded.  
"Oh I knew that but she said would meet me by noon, and it's already noon."  
The woman only shrugged her shoulders in response. The silence across the guild ensued once more until there small crashing sound echoed throughout the hall. The woman quickly turned around to see the man at the table chewing on flowers. The flowers that were once neatly arranged in a vase that was on the floor.  
The woman was now staring at him with a baffled expression.  
"I just wanted to see what they tasted like!" he shouted out in his defense  
"Mest that was our last living bouquet of flowers." "Mira will not be pleased with you" she said  
" I'm sorry Lisanna I've just been here waiting for a while." ... "I'll replace them"  
"It's okay I get it you've been waiting a while with no one to really talk too" "The guild is always so quiet I sometimes I don't notice when people walk in"  
"It's not your fault I should of just cancelled"  
Mest said starting to shuffle through his bag taking out a neat stack of paperwork. He walked over to the bar, and set the papers down " Hey could you give these to Levy for me , and tell her just to get in touch with me so we can reschedule."  
"Sure thing" Lisanna said smiling slightly before tucking the papers away under the bar. Just as Mest was packing his stuff up. He saw Lisanna cautiously walking over to him. "Do you need something" he asked. " I'm sorry to bug you like this but I was wondering if you could take these letters to the post office for me" she said sheepishly. Mest shot expression of concern "have you gotten any responses to the others" he said  
"No...their the last two on my list though"  
Lisanna for months had been writing to old members of the guild to see if they were alive, and to tell them the guild was running again. "They are really old addresses so I don't know if their accurate but one can only hope."Ahh yes hope that one thing fairy tail guild members always held on to Mest thought. "I'll take them" he said grabbing the two envelopes from her hands. Once outside the guild curiosity struck him, and he read the names on the envelopes Cana Alberona, and Evergreen.


	2. How Things Have Changed

Lucy or Levy never expected to be out for so long. What was originally was a short trip to get groceries, and to the park is verging on it's four hour mark. Mira was in line at a fruit stand while it's Levy, and Lucy's job to wrangle all 5 kids that were with them.   
"Mamma watch me!" a small girl yelled   
Lucy watched as her daughter was able to get a small flame to come out of her hand.  
"That's great Nashi honey but we got to get going" Lucy responded   
"Ahh mama but I want to stay longer" the girl said flashing her brown eyes in the most desperate attempt to convince her mother to stay. "Nashi we can come back tomorrow, Aunt Levy has to meet Mr. Mest, and she's already late" Lucy said firmly   
Nashi looked at her mother excitedly "promise?"  
"Yes it's a promise now could you tell your cousins it's time to go"  
"Sure thing mama" said the girl running off to the group of kids standing in the middle of the fresh grass. Lucy found herself strolling towards Levy who was attempting to clean her son's face. "I don't how you got so muddy none of the other kids are as dirty as you!" "There's a ditch full of mud at the back of the park Makie dared to jump it!" The young boy said excitedly   
"Let me guess you lost that dare" Levy said as attempted to get the last chunks of mud out of her son's hair. "Yes" the young boy responded sadly."Oh Hey Lu-Chan I didn't see you there" Levy said looking over at her friend. "Oh I just came over to say I got all the kids together"   
"How did you do that so quickly!?" Levy said surprised. " It's called negotiation at it's finest" Lucy said looking over at Nashi leading the group of kids towards them. "I'm not sure how you did it Lu but I'm impressed" she said as she released her son from her grasp. Lucy,  
and Levy were able to get the kids into a somewhat manageable group leading to the fruit stand where Mira was waiting with fresh fruit secured in a bag. "Did you kids have a fun time at the park?" Mira said speaking to the group.  
" I jumped a mud bank!"  
"Nashi, and I spared mom!"  
"It was really fun mommy"  
"I enjoyed it aunt Mira"  
The chorus of voices sang. Mira only chuckled at their enthusiasm. The walk to the train station seemed longer than usual. Lucy firmly grasping Nashi's hand so she could not run off. "Oooh food" said Nashi struggling to get away.  
"Just like her father" Levy muttered causing Lucy to smirk. The train ride back wasn't any easier with 4 out of 5 kids with serve motion sickness. Levy gave her son a paper bag to hold just in case. While Lucy had Nashi snuggled close to her stroking her hair. Mira kids' were struggling to stay seated as they turned a ghastly shade of purple. The girls were finally able to get there kids to sleep the rest of the train ride. "At least one of the kids is enjoying the ride" Levy referring to the girl sitting next to Mira who was eagerly staring out the window. "I haven't seen Avilyn this happy in a while" commented Lucy. "It's good to see her out of the guild, Lisanna was worried that she wasn't getting enough fresh air" Levy said. The conversation fell dead with a level awkwardness the pair was not accustomed too. Levy tried look out the window until she saw Lucy she looked like she was on the verge of tears . "Lu..." Levy whispered softly. A few stray tears ran down Lucy face " This not the life I wanted Levy" she whispered harshly. "I never wanted to be a single mom". When Levy finally spoke up " Lucy none of us wanted too. I would give anything to have Gajeel back here to help raise his son but no we didn't get that option. I'm sure Mira doesn't like raising twins on her own but here we are!" Mira cleared her throat catching their attention, and shot a comforting glance at the pair across the alleyway. Levy who was now wiping a few tears from rolling down her face "I'm sorry I didn't mean to make a scene". "Levy- Chan your fine" Lucy sniffled "I think Mira could hear us". "Yeah we're just lucky we didn't wake the kids" Levy said as he stroked her son's head. "Lu-Chan I want you to know no matter what happens I'll be here ,we're best friends. Plus we got Erza, Mira , Lisanna, and Juvia, and we'll support each other" Levy said grabbing Lucy's hands across from her. "Thank you...". The train came to a slow stop as the girls woke their kids to face another day at Fairy Tail.


	3. The Teleporter

The kids came barreling through the guild doors without warning. Levy ran in quickly behind them "I'm so sorry I'm late Mest" Levy said as looked around for him. "Levy he left a while ago" Lisanna said. Levy pinched the bridge of nose in frustration " Ugh.. can't believe I did that he's been waiting forever to go over those proposals, and certifications. "I wouldn't worry he said just to get in touch when you have a chance. "I still feel bad though I'm not usually like this". Lisanna walked over to her with the bundled paper work in hand. "He told me to give you these to look over ". Levy smiled at Lisanna thanking her as she went to pour over documents. The next thing Lisanna sees is Avilyn in Lucy's arms.  
"Mamma" Avilyn cheers as she reaches out for Lisanna   
"Hey sweetheart, did you have a good day ?" Lisanna asked while picking her up   
"Yes we went on a train but I don't think my cus's liked it"  
"Well their dragonslayers that's why it makes them sick on trains" Lisanna cooed as she brushed her daughter's light blue hair out her face. A loud creak of the guild door put the girls on high alert only to see Wendy walking in. Then of course the young kids came running to Wendy "Aunt Wendy" "We went to the park" the kids continued to shout at her until she greeted them one by one. "Their hyper" Wendy said sitting down with Lucy at an unoccupied table. "When aren't they"Lucy said taking a sip of her drink. "Any word from Erza or Juvia?" Wendy pried   
"No Erza is still with Jellal since he'll only be here for the weekend, and think she wants to get as much family time with him, and Rose as possible. Juvia is still following that lead in the neighboring city about Gray's whereabouts."  
"Oh I see.. I'm glad to see Juvia is holding out hope"   
Gray had gone missing months into the "war". While most others were declared dead Gray was one of the few that was labeled missing. The only thing kept their hope alive was people reporting of seeing sightings of Gray. Juvia now made herself officially responsible to follow up on every lead. It's been 5 years now, and most of the remaining members are starting lose hope. Wendy seemed out of sorts. She stared around the guild , and seemed to be looking around for someone. Lucy was now worried "You okay .. Wendy?"   
"Yeah it's just Mest was supposed meet me for lunch after his meeting with Levy, and he didn't show"  
"That's strange I don't think he wouldn't have shown up without cancelling with you first." Lucy responded   
"I don't mean to interrupt girls but I sent Mest to the post office to drop off some letters when he was leaving but I don't think it would've taken too long"  
"I really hope he's okay I would hate to think he got hurt or worse" a concerned Wendy voiced.   
"Wendy don't talk like that we know nothing yet" Lucy scolded   
Wendy only nodded getting up from her place to go entertain the kids. "Ahh I didn't mean to upset her" Lucy groaned   
"What you said was true though Wendy shouldn't be so pessimistic. The war is over now we shouldn't be paranoid"Lisanna responded sitting down with a now sleeping Avilyn in her arms. "The last thing we need is another member going missing" Lucy said tapping on the table. "I'm sure he'll turn up tomorrow" said Lisanna before patting Lucy on the shoulder before putting her daughter down for a nap. 

Lucy's POV   
The sun shinning threw my window accompanied by the beeping of my alarm clock meaning I must get up. Which means I must get my temperamental dragonslayer daughter up. I walk into her room before leaning down, and gently nudging her. " Honey it's time to get up". "Five more minutes" she groans. "Come on now Aunt Mira is making pancakes at the guild, and you're gonna miss if you wait any longer". "Pancakes!" Nashi screeches shooting straight up in her bed. I watch her hurriedly get out bed pulling out random pieces of clothing out of her dresser trying to match them. "Nashi would like my help?" She looks at with confused expression "yeah I didn't think of that mama please help". I finally get her into a blue, and gold pleated skirt, and white blouse.  
"Mama we need to go now , pancakes are at stake here" Nashi exclaims running to the door. Her hair is tangled, and she's not wearing any shoes but she's ready to go. I couldn't help but laugh to myself. I somehow coax her into sitting down in my lap so I can brush her hair. Nashi's hair is more straight, and silky like mine but has salmon hair almost exactly identically to Natsu. I never noticed until now she also has the same smirk as him too. I broke out of my train of thought by a young girl tugging on my hair."Mamma we gotta now !" Nashi exclaims   
The walk to guild became more of a drag with Nashi. The minute we reach the guild Nashi practically rams the guild doors. "Pancakes" she cheers running towards the table of kids seated. Mira only smiles at me before handing her plate. "I'm so sorry Mira I feel bad forcing this breakfast thing on you." "I don't mind I offered everyone breakfast it wasn't I didn't think any wouldn't accept." Mira said going back behind the bar. "Plus look who showed up this morning" Mira said gesturing to the man sitting at the bar staring into beer mug. " Mest ? you okay?" I ask "Oh hey Lucy" he says the dark circles under are prevalent, and his eyes bloodshot. "Where were you yesterday?, Wendy was freaked out when you didn't show up for lunch. We were all kind of worried."  
"Oh Wendy" he exclaims with sudden burst of energy then immediately going back to his tired state "I forgot" he mutters.  
You forgot I think to myself I want strangle him for worrying us especially Wendy but I must restrain myself since I don't know the whole story plus the kids are here.   
"Where were you ?" I ask  
"Oh that's a story I don't want to get into now maybe I'll tell you later" he yawns   
Ok now I wanted to kick him out of here but restrain ,Lucy ,restrain I whisper to myself. I was taken back when I see Mest attempting to teleport out of here. He was obviously out of energy preventing from him from using his ability. "I think you should go lye down in the infirmary" I said helping him up   
"Yeah that might be a good idea" he grabbing onto my arm for support.  
"When you wake up you can explain where you were"   
"Sure" he nodded   
"Just so you know their alive" he looking upon me with his tired gaze  
What... what is that supposed to mean I thought.


	4. Welcome Back

Cana's POV   
I haven't been back to the guild in years. This is going to be good for me, and I feel Gaius will have a better childhood here . The guild disbanded years ago but I'm glad the girls started it up again .Oh I forgot to mention Gaius he's four going on five, and my son. I know I can't believe it either, me having a child to take care of never crossed my mind. We're actually on train right now but not for much longer I can see Magnolia up ahead. Gaius is asleep against me with a few of my cards in his hands. "Gaius hey Bud wake up!" I nudge him. He looks up at me sleepily with those bright red eyes, and yawns "Where are we now?" 

One thing I feel bad about is we've never really lived in one place. I kind of jumped to where ever suited me at the moment. Then when I had Gaius a lot the places I traveled weren't exactly "child friendly." So when I received the letter from Lisanna I was overjoyed. I could hold a steady job by going on missions, and the other guild members could just keep an eye on him when I'm gone. The train creaks to slow stop as I pick up the beat up brown duffel bag the carried all of our possessions. I grab my cards from my kid then I notice his long hair is in a disheveled mess in front his eyes. I told him a while back that we going cut it or he was going to start wearing it up. I pull him up out of the seat, and pull his hair back into a ponytail. He grumbles slightly but I just nudged him along. Magnolia looks so much more lively than the last time I was here. The merchants are back selling their wares, and parents are walking around with their kids. I can see the twinkle of amazement in Gauis's eye. "This place is better than any of the others" he mutters. I don't think he expected me to hear him but I respond with "Yeah isn't it,you I know grew up here?"  
"You did?" he asks curiously   
"Yeah my old man, and I were part of a guild"  
"Then why didn't we just stay here from the start " he said giving me a puzzled expression   
I didn't know how to break it to him. I need put this delicately.  
"Just before you were here this place became very dangerous, and I had to leave."  
Gauis only nods at me but I can tell he doesn't quite accept the answer he was given. I can hear him whisper under his breathe "a lot of places we were at were dangerous." I decide to let it slide since he isn't completely wrong. I can see him eyeing the stands for food he likes while I just look for the alcohol. We really haven't eaten all day so we should probably get something before heading to the guild. I wander to a stand where this guy is selling freshly grilled meat skewers. I look to Gaius , and he only shrugs shoulders in response . He ends eating up a basket of meat skewers while I have a bottle of beer to myself. "You want any mom?" he said as he slid the basket towards me "You haven't eaten anything yet" I only smirk at him "mom's got all she needs right here" I say shaking the bottle.   
When our small lunch ended we started our walk towards the guild.   
"I can't wait to see this guild" Gaius says eagerly   
"Me either" I say  
The rest of the time Gaius was pointing to random buildings asking if we were there yet. Then I see it , Fairy Tail in all it's glory. "There it is!" I proclaim to my son. The guild looked aged with paint chipped off of the fairy tail emblem that hung proudly on the front of the guild. The guild may not be in the greatest condition with the worn out bricks but it was much better then the dilapidated building when I left. A shadowy figure in the distance becomes clear short,white, wispy hair with a periwinkle sundress. Lisanna I think, she's outside the guild sweeping the porch. I pick up my pace dragging poor Gaius behind me with my feet slamming against the ground. "Lisanna!" I shout, and I can she her squinting at me from the distance.   
"It's me Cana!" I screech   
A relieved expression overtook her as she runs to meet me halfway.   
"Oh my gosh Cana" she says pulling me into a tight embrace   
Gaius has now let go of my hand, and backing away shyly from Lisanna.  
Lisanna breaks away , and is now eyeing Gaius with a friendly expression. "Cana who's this?"   
I turn, and see Gaius looking at me nervously. His eyes shifting back, and forth between Lisanna, and I.  
"Gaius this is one of my good friends Lisanna from the guild" I say pushing him in front of me. "Say hi" I whisper to him  
"Hi" he eeps out  
"Lisanna this is my son Gaius" I said patting him on the head.   
Lisanna jaw dropped hanging ever so slightly "uuh" "um" she stuttered   
"You have a kid!?!?" She half yells   
"Yeah he's right here"   
"Oh I just never expected you to have a kid"   
At this Gaius is very confused, and is staring at me with a puzzled expression. "It's nothing bud" I tell him.  
Lisanna apologizes for the outburst, and we walked inside where I was nearly tackled by Lucy, Levy, and Wendy.   
"Oh Cana I'm so glad your okay" whispers Wendy   
"It's good to see you again" Lucy says with a teary smile .  
The hug breaks , and the girls are staring at me excitedly.   
"Tell us about where you've been?" Lucy asks   
That's when Gaius tugs on my pants  
"Mom?"   
" You have a kid!!" Lucy, Levy, and Wendy shriek in unison   
"That's great Cana" Mira says now cutting off the other girls.   
Mira comes out behind the bar to greet me. I'm thankful to Mira I really did not want to go through that again. I can see a cluster of kids is slowly approaching us. Their eyes are peering at Gaius like some foreign object.   
"Oh" Lucy said breaking the silence we forgot to introduce the kids. Their mothers get them together, and see the salmon haired definitely Natsu's kid step up first.  
"I'm Nashi Dragneel, and my mama is Lucy"  
Her face reminds me of Lucy especially with those big brown eyes but the hair, and the olive skin tone reminds me of Natsu.  
There's kids I'm guessing twins equal in height blonde hair, and crystal blue eyes.  
One of them was girl she spoke up   
"my name's Nova Dreyar"  
"And this my brother"  
"I'm Makie Dreyar" the boy next to her said cutting in   
"We're twins" they say in unison   
A small voice eeped out "Avilyn-n Strauss   
It was a small girl light blue hair, and ocean eyes hiding behind Lisanna's legs.  
Last but not least I see Levy tap on her son encouraging him to talk   
He gives her an indifferent look before sighing   
"I'm Gale Redfox"   
I could tell he's Gajeel's kid from the start the light tan oh, and especially those red eyes. Well he has a similar face to Levy,and dark navy blue colored hair.   
I can see the kids again staring at Gaius.   
"Why don't you introduce yourself" I tell him encouragingly.   
"I'm Gaius Alberona"   
He really does look like me with his dark chocolate colored hair besides the red eyes,and lighter complexion which he gets from his father.  
I'm not surprised the kids start eagerly talking to him , and pull him into their play group.   
Now it's just me, and the girls at the bar. I'm sipping on a glass of wine.   
"Cana how did get here so quickly I only sent the letter one day ago" Lisanna asks me.   
"What you didn't know ? it was hand delivered to me yesterday?" I say.  
I can't tell if she's joking or not but then she responds with "what?" "I didn't send anyone"


	5. The War is Not Over

Mest eyes's slowly opened adjusting to the sunlight peering through the window. He wonders how long he's been asleep. He's in the infirmary, laying on a bed ,as far as he can tell or even remember . Everything in the room had a thin layer of untouched dust covering it. He slid the covers off himself managing his way down the hall , and to the bar area. His neck throbbing from what he can tell "man that guy got me good I didn't even see it coming" he mutters to himself along the way. He blinks his eyes a few times, and sees Erza with her arm around her daughter,Rosemary. Cana, Lucy, and Wendy are sitting at the bar. While Mira, and Lisanna are working behind it. That's when he feels 7 pairs of eyes staring at him. Oh I've been noticed he thinks. "There you are Mest,you have some explaining to do" says the Titania in a commanding tone.  
"Yes guild master" he says rubbing his forehead.  
"Where were you I was so worried?" Wendy says.  
"Long time no see Mest thanks for delivering that letter to me" Cana says with a grin.   
"We know you tracked down Cana she told us, and hand delivered that envelope but where you the rest of the day? Erza questioned. 

"I found Evergreen" he says plainly 

Now all women are staring at him "you did ?" the Titania asked sincerely.

"Yes, Cana's address was old so I had ask around about her whereabouts, and it took me to three different cities." "I just was tired of seeing letters with no response." " I needed to see for myself if these people were alive or not." "I followed the address on the envelope to Evergreen's location." "She lives in this little village in a woodland area just outside of Magnolia." "I gave her the letter, and when I was leaving." "I asked if she might come back to the guild, and she said she would think about it but the guild now holds a lot of painful memories for her."  
"Well I'm glad to know she is fine" Mira said   
"I'm not done" Mest cuts in   
"After searching all day I used up a lot of my energy so I couldn't teleport to the guild or even Magnolia for that matter." "So I walked but on the way before I could even possibly block the attack." "This shadowy figure came darting through." "It was a quick blast to the chest neck area." "It left me with this" he said pulling down his fluffy collar reveling a spreading purplish, pink mark spreading on his skin."  
His fellow guild members look horrified, and Erza sends Rosemary back to the other kids. "I'm not sure if it will kill me" Mest states.  
"Do you have any possible ideas of what type of creature even attacked you?" Erza asked  
"I have hunch but you guys won't like the sound of it"   
"I don't like this entire situation just tell us" Lucy says.  
"That thing from the war had similar attack to this." "Before I lost consciousness something happened ." "I could hear it in this high pitched tone "I got you little fairy"before it left." Mest was done now, and hung his head tiredly for he knew that this war that took so much from all of them was far from over.   
Lucy, Levy, and Mira were on the verge of tears while Lisanna went into the back room. Erza just gave Mest a solemn look.   
"We can't stand to lose much more" Lucy chocked out.   
"Fairy Tail!" Erza boomed catching all the current guild members attention. The kids quickly got closer knowing Erza meant business.   
"It seems that there may be a demon targeting guild members!" "We must be in high alert mode." "Travel in groups because we are not sure if this is an isolated incident!"   
The kids look somewhat afraid but they don't understand the whole situation so they just stare at Erza terrified.  
Levy's POV  
Hours have past since the news of a possible demon attack. I brought Gale back to the apartment for a few hours to relax. I needed it I couldn't believe that it might be happening all over again. I was anxious I couldn't even read. Three unfinished books lay on the side table. The documents Mest gave me lay on the counter. So much with helping him with a makeshift magic council. I just needed to rest today but I find myself attracted to the closet in my room. I see a few outfits of Gajeel's in the very back, and feel them longingly. That's when I finally find my prize. I'm on tippy toes trying to un wedge a photo album from a corner of the top shelf. It finally comes loose, and I go tumbling backwards. I let a frustrated laugh because I know Gajeel would be teasing right now. He would be using his endearing pet name "shrimp" for me. He probably be ripping on my height comparing it to a child. I scoot myself up on my bed, and to flip through it. The first photo is of me , and Lucy in the guild it's old.I'm surprised it's in here. The next page skips a couple years into the future with me wearing cocktail dress, and Gajeel wearing a shirt with a tie. "First Date" is scrawled across the bottom of the page in Gajeel's handwriting . There's a photo Gajeel, Lucy, Natsu, and I on a double date. I then notice that it looks Gajeel is trying to strangle Natsu in the photo. I laugh to myself knowing I'll have to show this to Lu later. I freeze when I flip the page and see the word "Proposal" written at the bottom. I still can see that moment my red, teary face with Lily holding up a "Will you marry me?" banner. This photo captures the moment perfectly, and I dread what's next because I know I'm going to cry. There it was the "Wedding" photo. There was me in my high low wedding dress .  
Short in the front, long in the back. Gajeel had his hair slightly gelled back. I forgot how good it looked. Tears are already rolling down my face staining my skin red , oh I missed him. He was my everything. He never even got a chance to meet Gale. I don't even really have Shadow Gear to call my own now with Droy gone, and Jet out on a mission. That's when I hear a deep voice call "You okay Levy?"   
I spin around, and see Pantherlily. I can't help it but I run over, and squeeze him.   
"Levy" he says muffled by my grasp.  
"Oh sorry" I say letting him go.  
"I heard what happened today I wanted you to know I will not leave again" Lily firmly states.  
"Still no sign of them huh?" I say wiping my tears.   
"Yes I have yet to find Carla or Happy but I'm sure their still alive. For now my main priority is you, and Gale."   
"You've been so good to us." "I think Gajeel got the best exceed of all."   
"You flatter me" "I'm the only exceed left in the guild" he says jokingly.  
"Not for long I'm sure they'll turn up soon." I say.  
" We should go see Gale I'm sure he'll be happy to see your back."   
We walk out of my room to see Gale sitting at the kitchen table with the latest Sorcerer's Weekly opened. Which I don't know how he got since I don't own any. That's when I heard him say "Oh Jenny when will you learn."Lily clears his throat catching Gale's attention.   
"Lily your back" he shouts running to greet him. I watch two have sweet interaction, and I think maybe we can survive this one more time.


	6. The Rain Woman’s Storm

Erza's POV  
It now became abundantly clear that I was a guild master with a responsibility to these members. I'm pacing the floor trying to think of possible battle strategies. It's now been about 3 days since Mest told us of the attack. I notified the other guilds via lacrima about this. We need to stay connected because I'm sure that it's not going to be isolated just to Fairy Tail. Jellal is still traveling around with Crime Sorcière. I need to notify the group for safety reasons. I'm in the guild , and I shoot Mira a quick glance. She automatically picks up on it, and she beckons Rosemary, my daughter, with a piece of strawberry cake.  
I stare at the Lacrima patiently waiting to see my husband's sweet face appear but I do not get that. I instead receive an up close view of a scared dragon slayer. "Erik your holding that to close to your face" I hear a female voice say in the background. " oh yeah" Erik says moving it farther out. "Oh not for me" he mutters before yelling "Jellal it's your wifey!"  
I can see Jellal's face come into frame, and I can't help but break into a smile. "What's the matter Scarlet?" he says warmly. "I wish it could be a happy call..." I start. Jellal face immediately turns into one of concern.  
"Is Rosemary ok?!" Jellal says frantically.  
"She's fine it's just Mest Gryder was attacked by a demon we think is from the "war"."  
"Oh.. I thought they were all dead now" Jellal says depressingly.  
"It seems not" I say grimly "just stay on high alert" he only nods his head at me. When I clearly hear Meredy's voice "Jellal we got to go!" before coming into frame. "Oh hi Erza" she waves. Jellal smiles at again before waving bye , and his pictures slowly fade away. I didn't want Rosemary getting anymore worried than she already was so I cracked a plan with Mira to distract her.   
Rose's currently walking towards me her side ponytail swaying at every step. Her face clearly says mother I mean business.   
"Mother" she declares   
"Yes strawberry?" I say   
"I heard Auntie Juvia has returned today by Nashi" she says .  
"Oh that is glorious news" I say trying to make sure the relief in my voice doesn't show too much. That's when I hear the slight drip drop against the roof which then turns to a pounding sound of thunderstorm in a matter of seconds. Then it's confirmed in my head ,Juvia is home. 

Juvia's POV  
Juvia is tired... no more than tired. Juvia is exhausted, and misses her Gray-sama. Juvia has dragged herself, and Storm all around Foire looking. Storm is Juvia, and Gray-Sana'a son. Whom Juvia loves more than anything. Storm is thankfully asleep so Juvia can cry silently. I've done good not talking in the third person for so long but I'm so tired that I don't mind the relapse. Juvia's face is gross, tears drench Juvia's face. The rain starts pouring outside, and Juvia can't help but wail. That's when Juvia's little Storm sleepily comes through the hallway "mama?" his voice dripped in concern.   
"Oh Storm" I say   
He comes toddling towards me before dumping himself in my arms. I feel his small hands reach up to wipe my tears. "Mama don't cry .. Papa will be back soon" he says while smiling up at me. Oh my little Storm you look so much like my Gray- sama I say to myself . He has his beautiful dark hair,and similar facial features but I can proudly say he has my eyes.   
The storm outside dies down as I wipe my tears , and hold him close. That is right Juvia will always have Storm.   
Lucy's POV   
I sent Nashi to the guild with Levy this morning. I saw Juvia looking so forlorn I knew that meant bad news. So I decided to visit her but I didn't expect to get caught in her downpour. I haven't seen a Juvia rain in a long time. That's when it suddenly clears up just like that. I rapped my knuckles gently against her apartment door hoping to receive entry. Juvia opens the door with Storm in her arms. I can tell she's been crying, and I also can feel it.   
"Oh Lucy I'm sorry you got caught in that"  
"It's fine" I say   
I was about to talk when when Juvia cuts me off with "Still no news on Gray-sama but thankfully no bad" she says with a farce smile.  
I find myself only able to nod .   
"Cana's back" I blurt outright attempting a subject change.   
"Oh that is good" she responds   
"She has a kid" I let out   
"Really?" Juvia says outright curiosity.   
"Yeah he's around the others ages he fits right in." I'm sure Storm will get along with him."  
The conversation is awkward for both us when I see her only nodding at me. I turn around, and tell her "I have to get going but you should come by the guild today." I'm already halfway down when Juvia opens her door again , and clearly wants to say something. When a large explosive sound cuts her off rattling everything around us. It sounds like it's in the distance. This fear that sits deeply inside is about erupt. I need to see Nashi that is the only thing I can think when everything around me goes black.


	7. The Attack

Lucy POV   
My vision is starting to come back into frame. I'm laying on the cracked, dusty floor. When I get up. I feel the floor board creak loudly under me. "Lucy is that you ?" I can hear Juvia call. "Yeah- yeah it's me" I cough out. The hallway outside Juvia's apartment is basically destroyed one of the support beams is hanging loosely above my head. Dust is everywhere, and clouding my lungs.   
"Juvia believes that we had some kind of earthquake"   
"Yeah I have to agree with you but I don't think the cause was natural" I reply   
The lights are flickering on, and off as Juvia walks towards me. Juvia gives a me one over "nothing too bad , we'll get you back into my apartment" she says firming grasping my hand leading me into the apartment. "Nashi, I need to find her!" I protest. "Lucy we aren't sure what happened, Juvia will contact the guild with her lacrima." I want to protest but Juvia practically pushes onto the couch. Storm looks at me visibly shaken but proudly holds out an old white doll with a black stitched on face. "He helps me when I'm scared" he say then pauses "I think you need him more than me right now" he says handing it to me. "Thanks" I smile before gently grabbing the doll. Juvia had already been gone for a few minutes, and I'm chomping at bit to leave. Juvia shuffles in from the other room "The guild was attacked". My heart is sinking, and starting to go into panic mode. "But"she says "Everyone is fine Erza scared it off"  
"So we still don't know what "it" is" I say in response.  
"The guild has some ideas of who but you know that already"   
"Yeah" I respond glumly  
I watch Juvia carefully walk over to the kitchen. She runs a rag under some warm water before coming over to press it against my bloody scratches. Within a few seconds I hear her say "done", and the last bandage is placed. I hand Storm back his doll with smile "Thanks that really helped." "Your welcome" he says before running off in the direction of his room.   
"Storm get ready to go, we're going to the guild with Aunt Lucy" Juvia calls.  
"You don't have to come with me if you don't want too" I say walking towards the door.   
"No, Juvia wants too ... Juvia wants to be there for her guild mates"  
I could tell Juvia was tired, and distressed. She was even talking in the third person again. Though she still wanted to come be there for the guild mates.   
When we got to the guild a significant amount of damage had been done to it. Bricks scattered about on the front porch. There was a visible hole in the side wall. I was about two feet into the guild when I was tackled by Nashi. "Mama, you're here" she said. "I know I'm sorry... that must have been very scary" I say holding her closely.  
"It wasn't too bad, Auntie Erza kicked his butt"  
"Oh really" I tell her. Nashi catches a glimpse of Storm, and breaks my grasp ,running over to him.   
"Ice boy, you're back" she shouts.  
Storms only rolls his eyes at that comment but allows Nashi to drag him off to introduce him to Gaius.  
Erza looks dead tired which is understandable. She's out of armor with her head lying against the wood table.   
"You feeling okay" I say walking over to her.  
"Oh Lucy" she says startled, I guess she was sleeping. "Yes-yes I'm fine" she repeats. "This whole thing is making me sick. With Mest who were unsure of his condition, and now an actual attack on the guild."   
"You should get some rest" I say encouragingly   
"Yes I'll try" she mumbles tiredly. The lacrima was flooded with calls one after another. Erza's now resting in the infirmary thanks to Mira's insistence. Lisanna's taking most of the calls which are mostly other concerned guilds asking if we needed anything. "I'm not quite sure what to tell them." Lisanna says sitting down next to me. "I would love to tell them we need all the supplies you can bring bricks, and manual labor but I don't think that anyone quite has the resources at the moment."   
I chuckled "Most guilds are on the verge of bankruptcy, and lack resources since the "war."   
"Yeah I wish I could say otherwise" she says glumly.   
"How is Avilyn? You know after the attack?" I ask.   
"You know she was pretty scared but I had her, and was trying my best to protect the others."   
"Thank you for that Lisanna, knowing my daughter she just focused on how amazing Erza's fighting style was."  
"Well she is Natsu's daughter" she responded bluntly.  
"Hopefully she won't rush into battles like he did."   
"Yeah let's hope" said Lisanna  
"Or we'll be having pretty big debts for damage repair" I said as we both laughed.  
Mira drags an old tarp out to cover the hole, and Cana's helping her. Juvia making sure a game of tag doesn't turn into a brawl. Levy's reading over her paper work. Then's it's me, and Lisanna it almost seems somewhat peaceful. Since mostly everyone lives in the old fairy hills building with the exception of Erza, we agree to walk home together. The front door was flung open, and smacked against the wall loudly. There was a little boy now in the doorway. He looks no older than 5 , and was covered in small scratches. The boy's hair was spiky, and dusty brownish white color. "I lost my mom , and I need your help!" he said panting heavily. His glasses looked as if they were about to fall off his face. I see Mira already walking towards the boy. His breathing became only more erratic, and could tell what was about to happen next. That's when I heard a thump. Mira was now holding the boy up with his legs buckled beneath him.


	8. Motherless Boy

Mira POV   
I wasn't accustomed to having three kids in the house. When this young boy came into the guild. I felt this need to help him. He passed out last night at the guild, and I volunteered to take him back to my place until he wakes. Something about him seems familiar, and it puzzles me. He goes by "Ev" right now. He seems to be pretty shy but that's fine. Makie seems happy to have another boy in the house.   
"So Ev how did end up in Magnolia?" I ask carefully  
"I came here with my mom we were supposed to be moving here"  
"Oh umm where are you moving exactly it might help us find your mom"  
"I think it was something fairy but I can't remember" Ev said crunches his face in concentration.   
"Fairy hills ?" I pry curiously  
"Ya that's it" he exclaims   
"We'll have to check there then many of my friends live there"  
That means his mother must be considering joining the guild since fairy hills is only opened to fairy tail guild members. Which is a shock since we have not had any new members since our reopening.  
His glasses are all fogged, and his hair is covered in a layer of grime. He refused to let me clean his glasses earlier saying he'd do it himself. It took me off guard he couldn't be any older than 6 but was very independent. He seemed accustomed to caring for himself. I grab one of Makie's outfits out. Thankfully they are almost the same size. I can tell he takes pride in his appearance. He catches me watching him, and smiles  
"Mother says appearance is key" he tells me.   
3rd person POV   
Nova was curious just as any other 5 yr old, and wanted to know more about this kid.   
"So Ev where is your home before coming here?" She said curiously as they walked in a group to Fairy Hills.  
"A fairy forest" Ev proudly replies  
"Really wait I bet your lying" Nova responded. Makie really didn't want to referee his sister's most recent argument.  
"Leave him alone, Nova" Makie says with annoyed eye roll.   
"It's okay ,but yeah it's a fairy village well at least all the people have fairy powers." Ev states.  
"Fairy powers are pretty cool but dragon slayer magic is better" Nova smirks   
"Could stop being mean" Makie says swatting Nova on the back of the head.  
"Hey" she yelps.  
The Fairy Hills apartment complex was in fair condition since the attack . The front of building's bricks were cracked severely. The hallway Juvia lived down was the extent of the damage. Cana, who recently moved there, was outside smoking a cigarette. Anyone could tell she taking to relax after the recent stress that plagued the guild.When her eyes grace the kids she immediately puts it out.   
"Hey guys, how you guys doing" Cana waves amicably at the kids  
"We're good" Nova says replying for the whole group.  
Mira shoots Cana a glance. One that reads that we need to talk now.  
"Hey guys Gaius is in my room if you want to go hang out there ?" Cana urges.  
The kids are completely oblivious to the tension, and run off in the direction of her room.   
"So what is it ?" Cana asks   
"The boy his name is Ev apparently. I don't think that's his real name."  
"Probably a nickname"  
"That's besides the point. He said him, and his mother were coming to fairy Hills."  
Cana looks puzzled as she slides another cigarette out of the pack. "Really now ?"  
"Yeah no joke, that leads me to asking you ,have any women turned up here or .." Mira pauses looking conflicted before saying "bodies"  
"Hate to disappoint but neither" Cana responds.  
Mira lets out a sigh   
"So that's okay but we still no clue where this boy's mother is ?"   
"She can't be far if they were both in Magnolia during the attack, do know anything else?" Cana questions.  
"The only thing he told me is some buildings collapsed then separating him, and his mother. He can't remember where that was though."  
"So we basically have nothing to go off of"   
"For now yes"   
The two remain in silence for a few seconds before Mira speaks up "You know that kid seems so familiar but I'll get to checking hospitals for his mother" before finishing the previous thought.   
Mest POV   
I was forced into bed rest, and yes I was still at the guild's infirmary even after the attack. The purplish, pink mark has gotten significantly bigger. My skin in that area burns, and I'm getting consist waves of pain. Wendy has been playing nurse maid to me but I don't want her life at all to be affected by me. I forced out on a job with Romeo. Nobody is actually in the guild at the moment not even Mira. I find myself wandering around the guild hall trying to take my mind off the pain. There's this unholy ringing noise gracing my ears. At first I think it's just in my head but around the corner I can see the Lacrima lighting up. I tap on it a few times in hopes it will stop. Instead I'm greeted by a what looks like a nurse.   
"Excuse me sir but is Fairy Tail" the nurse asks  
No this is Sabertooth I feel like saying but my sickness gets the best of me.  
"Yes this is Fairy Tail" I groan.  
"Ok thank you sir , we have an unconscious female patient with us but she a Fairy Tail guild marking.  
" her marking is on her chest" the nurse says squinting at a chart . My brain feels scrambled as I try to remember a fairy tail member with a marking there.   
"Sir could you send someone here to identify we have no clue who she is"  
I needed to get in contact with Erza quickly.


	9. Finding a Fairy

Mest POV   
The hospital hallways were crammed, and dusty. I clutched my wound as a sharp pain shoots through it. I can tell some of the doctors are concerned, and one nurse grabs my shoulder "sir do you need to sit down". I merely brush her hand off.   
"Sir" she repeats again.  
"I'm here about the fairy tail mage" I stagger out taking a sharp breath through the burning pain.  
"Oh yes your guild master just called" she said  
She leads me to a dimly lit room with many patients lying down. A woman is clearly lying in bed in front with wavy brown, and pale skin. Yes I recognize her I think. My brain's clouded, and feel myself being pushed into a nearby chair. I want to fight back but my level of exhaustion tells me otherwise. "Mest you shouldn't be here" a firm female voice states. "Huh" I say looking up. Scarlet red hair comes into view, and stern brown eyes. "Hi Ezra" I mumble.  
"You should at the infirmary resting unless you want to be checked in here?" She stated  
"No no , I just needed some fresh air" I respond. I feel her turn away from me staring at the young woman. Then there is a long pause "Evergreen" Ezra says shockingly. Aah yes that was her name I remember now the S class trials. It was frustrating how I was forgetting things when I had just visited her home. "She must decided to come home" is the last thing I hear before I close my eyes drifting off.  
Lucy POV  
I was at a table in the guild hall rereading over different parts of my ongoing novel. The kids are running around with Lisanna sitting close by watching them. Nashi runs by me attempting to see what I'm writing then runs off losing interest. I see Ev he's not playing with the others he's sitting in the corner brooding. I can only imagine what he's thinking about or going through. He's a pretty silent kid so far besides the occasional question. We can't help him though unless he talks. Ezra comes quite casually with Mest slung over her shoulder. "Hi mom!" Rosemary shouts. "I'm taking Mest back to the infirmary then I need to talk to you" Ezra declares staring at me. A few moments later sliding a chair up close to me. Ezra turns motioning for Mira to come over. Mira gives Ezra an expectant look. "Their was a woman in the hospital with a fairy tail marking it's Evergreen." Ezra states. "What" I exclaim. Mira looks shocked since she is or was her sister in law. "I don't why she wouldn't tell us she decided to come back to the guild." Mira says glumly. "Well she was unconscious when I came but I was able to talk to her before I left."  
"She was pretty sedated but agreed to recover at the guild." Ezra says. "Well at least we'll see her again Mira says. The next morning seems to be going well when a nurse walks in. She explains how Evergreen would be with us in a moment but is extremely upset. A frantic female voice I could hear outside distinctly of Evergreen. I could not make exactly out what she is saying. Most of the kids are still in a sleepy daze and are not that awake enough to notice the yelling. I watch Ev's ears perk up, and he runs up to the door putting his ear to it. Not even a moment later he steps outside the door way "Mom" he says excitedly. Evergreen runs up into the doorway hugging Ev tightly. Leaving the entire guild speechless.


	10. Distant Family

Third Person POV   
A long awkward pause rang throughout the guild as the members stared at the touching mother son scene. Evergreen slowly let go of her son, and froze like a stone statue upon making eye contact with all the prying eyes. Ev not realizing the awkwardness of the situation tugged his mother inside. Ev was smiling happily at the discovery of his mother but no one else was speaking. The silence is finally broken by Lisanna who half heartedly cheers "Welcome Home."   
It wasn't until the girls got all children occupied with a game did they dare to speak to Evergreen. The conversation started out just as uncomfortable as Evergreen thought it would. "So..." Lisanna piped up "is Ev you know... Elfman's?"  
Evergreen looked offended "how dare you think I moved on that easily after becoming a widow!?"   
Mira could tell this conversation was going south if she did not intervene but even Mira herself couldn't help but ask questions.  
"When?" Mira stated firmly  
"Probably about a month before he passed, and a few days before we were separated." Evergreen firmly stated  
The others could feel the tension radiating off Mira, Lisanna, and Evergreen. No outsider dared to speak though everyone could tell this was a family situation. Slowly Lucy, Levy, Ezra and Juvia separated from the three to give them some privacy. " Why wouldn't you come to us then we could have helped you!" "You were married you had nothing to be ashamed of" Lisanna said in a half yell. " I was heartbroken ok I wasn't sure I had a family after the thunder legion" she said pausing "and after your brother" " I was never close with either of you or anyone in the guild besides them so I felt it would be the best for me to have a fresh start somewhere new where I would have control again. "I had made the decision to leave before I knew I was pregnant...and by the time I found I did not want to come back. Before Evergreen could make another statement Mira pulled Evergreen into hug. "It's okay grief is a crazy thing, and I'm sorry you didn't feel close to us" "I want no...I need you in this family" Evegreen broke down which was crazy thing them to witness since the woman barely cried the entire time they knew her. She silently cried into Mira's shoulder each sob being muffled by the fabric of Mira's dress. Lisanna looked shocked her mouth ajar but her face became softer, and she quietly joined Mira in the hug. It was Ezra who spoke first since Evergreen's outburst she looked Evergreen dead in the eye, and said "We need you in the guild you are just as important to your guild as you are to your family we want you to join us permanently."   
"I think I would like that" Evergreen said breaking into a small smirk.   
Wendy swung by the guild that night, and offered to walk the kids back to Fairy Hills so the women could speak in private. It was a much needed conversation as they needed more details on Evergreen's attack. Just when they thought all the kids had left Nashi's head popped her head in between the doors. "I love you mama see you later tonight!" she shouted genuinely startling the women.   
"Yes baby mama loves you too have fun and don't be too much trouble !" Lucy shouted back to her but as quickly Nashi appeared she was gone.   
"There's no doubting that's Nastu's kid" Evergreen said in a quiet attempt to make small talk.   
"Yeah..no doubting that" Lucy mumbled   
"Ok this is all so tedious are they gone for sure now?" Cana asked glancing Ezra who was watching out the window. Ezra watched the last child go around the corner before "Yeah I think we're good"   
"Do you remember anything from the attack ?"  
Ezra asked bluntly as she walked over to the table the group was occupying.   
"Personally not a lot we were already near the guild when the ground started shaking. I remember a dark shadowy figure. I really could not remember much since it happen so fast. I remember telling Ev run as fast as his legs could carry him and to take refugee in the first building he found. This figure though seemed so dead set on targeting me that it confused me.   
"Any bruises or marks to the body that are strange color ?" Ezra said getting closer, and looking her up and down.  
"What no!!" Evergreen shrieked scooting her chair back.  
"The reason she's asking because we believe Mest or Doranbolt was attacked by the same entity." Levy said   
"Does Mest still have the fairy tail tattoo?" Evergreen asked  
"Yes"   
"So your telling me that thing targeted because I'm from fairy tail?" Evergreen queried  
"We believe so" said Ezra   
"Mest has been progressively getting more, and more sick since the attack. He has this huge lump on his neck it's turned skin surrounding a sickly purplish pink. So we were wondering if you had it too? Levy said.   
"Thankfully no" Evergreen stated   
"The only thing I can really remember is that it moved like a shadow, and I didn't feel anything until it had completely surrounded me. All I knew was that I was in danger up until it surrounded me."  
"Well that still doesn't explain the earthquake that almost killed me!" Lucy said.  
Ezra remained quiet for a moment before saying  
"We know this thing is targeting us so it's going to stay in the Magnolia area. Hopefully it does not have an accomplice that was causing the earthquakes.We need to figure out what it is quickly before Mest gets any sicker or we experience another attack. I think we need to set a trap. "


	11. Visions from the Beyond

Cana's POV  
"Lucy" a voice called  
I groan internally this is ridiculous I'm trying to sleep.   
"Lucy" the voice calls again  
The voice sounds familiar but I'm so exhausted that I can't identify it. I push myself out of bed to figure who is talking when I realize I'm not in Fairy Hills anymore or even in Magnolia. The world around me covered in a dark gray haze, and the air is thick in lungs. I can't be stuck here in. I need to get back to Gaius.  
"Gaius" I called into the fog  
"Lucy" the voice called out again   
There was no point in me looking for Gaius he obviously wasn't in here.   
"Lucy... I really don't want to be here I want to come home"  
The voice it clicked I knew who it was.The fog began to dissipated, and I took a few steps cautiously. My suspicions where confirmed pink spiky hair, and all. There he was curled up in the fetal position laying on the ground mumbling to himself in a self soothing manner.   
"Nastu" I say gently leaning down to his level. I put my hand on his shoulder still no response.   
"He can't see me....I'm like a ghost to him"   
"Man I just want to go home, I can't even tell how long it's been in here" he mumbles  
In where? I urged even though I know he can't hear me.   
Natsu begins to fade out in front of me, and the world began to disappear around me. "No no no" I shriek. "Natsu tell me where you are !"  
I shoot up in my bed in a cold panic, panting. I'm back in Fairy Hills Gaius is staring with a concerned look at the edge of my bed.   
"Mama ...you're finally awake you were yelling in your sleep" Gaius whispered.  
I reach out gently stroking his cheek with my hand. I stared into his deep red eyes and soft features and took a deep breath.  
"Mamma are you okay?" He says softly.  
"Yeah buddy I'm okay. just a bad dream"   
I brush my hand through his tangled locks before telling him he could go back to bed. "I can stay with you ?" Man this warms my heart. "Of course buddy" Gaius snuggles into bed with me , and he's out within a few seconds. My brain is racing that definitely was not a bad dream it had to be a vision. I hadn't seen a vision in ages I couldn't mention this to anyone well at least not Lucy. I didn't want to give her false hope. I'm not going to be able to sleep for the rest of the night.  
I can hear my heart beat loudly ringing through my ears as I walk with Gaius to the guild this morning. Man I wonder if this is what a hangover must feel like. "Mom are you listening to me" breaks me out of my train of thought. "Oh sorry bud I most have zoned out for a second there"   
"It's okay mom I was just saying that Wendy said she was going to take us to the lunch and the park today!" Gaius exclaimed excitedly   
"Nice ..remember to stay close to her especially with all the stuff going on"   
"Yes mom I know trust me"  
"Okay I'm just making sure."  
Gaius ran up to the guild ahead of me, and was already inside by the time I reached the door. Wendy already had corralled them into a group. Levy is adjusting Gale's backpack, and Lucy is fixing Nashi's hair into a braid. "Morning Cana" Lisanna said from the bar with Avylin sitting on top of it.   
"Morning" I called back  
"You look like death" Lucy says glancing up at me.   
"Couldn't sleep" I state matter of factly.  
"Did you have a nightmare?" Nashi asks concernedly  
"Yeah she did" Gaius says before I can even respond  
"Well it's not a big deal" I say trying to quickly get away from the topic. The girls just shrug it off thankfully. "Please get them out of the guild for as long as you can" I hear Erza say to Wendy in a hushed tone. "I just don't think the guild is a safe place for them right now" I hear her continue. "I'll try my best.. I love spending time with them." Wendy said smiling weakly at her. Man this whole thing is so heavy I just really need a drink. Avylin is the last one out the door, and I finally yell "Oi Lisanna what will it take to get a beer around here!"  
"Coming right up" she hollers back to me before presenting me with a frothy mug about a minute later. Gosh I just need this and began to chug it down, and wave a calm begins to overcome my nerves. "Wow Cana I haven't seen you drink like that since you got back" Lisanna commented   
"Parenting troubles?" Lisanna asked   
"Nah Gaius he's a saint" I say brushing off the comment.  
"Oh sorry for assuming" Lisanna mumbles gently spinning a wooden ring on her finger. Huh I never noticed that before I don't I've seen her with it before now.   
"Nice ring" I say in a attempt to make small talk. Immediately after I said this I noticed her already pale skin losing the remaining color.   
"Oh this" she stutters "It was a gift from someone important in my life"  
I can tell this most be someone we lost during the war, battle, or whatever you call it.   
"Well it's very beautiful, and someone must of cared an awful lot to make something this beautiful.   
"Yeah" she mumbles staring at the ring with a bittersweet smile. Lisanna quickly breaks her gaze on it. "Can I get you another mug?" she says hurriedly  
"Actually yeah... maybe make it the whole barrel"   
She chuckles "Some things never changes"  
I'm already on my second barrel by the time all of us are gathered at a table. "So what's this trap we're setting ??"   
"In all honestly I don't know" Erza states   
"Juvia thinks we use one of us as bait" Juvia suggested  
"I'm not being bait ever again!" Levy proclaims   
"No one said you had too" Lisanna responds   
"Lis you are absolutely not being bait the last thing I need is to think you died again!" Mira shrieks at her.   
"Well I'm not going to be bait either. Natsu has done that one too many times to me !" Lucy said joining the argument.   
"Quiet!" Erza boomed   
The argument immediately died down, and our eyes locked on Erza.   
"First I think I need to address something that a lot of you will not be happy with." Erza states   
There was a pregnant pause. "I think we need to consider sending the children away somewhere safe. I know there are many safe houses around for children from different guilds."  
"No way is Juvia sama giving up Storm!" Juvia yells   
"Nashi needs to stay with me we're all each other has" Lucy angrily says   
I can feel my blood boil like why?? Gaius and I haven't spent a day apart since he was born, and now I'm supposed trust him with someone else.  
"How long?" Mira says lowly breaking my inner monologue.   
"Until we can sort this out. The monster is obviously targeting us, and I feel it will soon recognize the kids as a pressure point, and go after them to get to us." Erza says calmly.   
I hadn't really thought about it that way. The kids could be in even more danger being here than someone where else.   
"I know a lot of you don't have anyone close to send the children too. I know most your life situations but maybe for some of children can be sent to their fathers."  
Ok that was totally directed at me, and possibly Lisanna since she wasn't married when the war started she never is really in a relationship from what I can remember.   
" I can't" I mumble "Dad is MIA and I'm pretty he's no longer with us"   
"Same here" Lisanna squeaks out   
"Ok well we are all kind of in the same situation here" Evergreen chimes in.   
"I think then it's best to send all the kids of together at least keep some semblance of normal in their lives. Keep all their friends the same."  
"Agreed" we respond   
"I'll find a place far enough from here that they won't be in harm's way or have contact with members of Fairy tail. I'll have Wendy drop them off there tomorrow.   
"Wow tomorrow.. that's pretty quick" I say defeatedly  
"I know but hopefully this thing will be over before you know it, and we can get back to rebuilding our lives" Erza says.

Gaius's POV

Nashi, and Storm are already fighting about who can be the leader. Ms. Wendy is trying to make them stop. I'm trailing behind with Ev next to me. I really don't care about being in charge I'm just here to have fun. I turn to Ev "So what is Ev short for?"  
"Everest" he mumbles   
"That's a really cool name!" I say.  
He stops in his tracks "really !?"  
"Yeah" I say smiling at him.  
"I used to get teased about my name so I just by Ev." he said sliding his glasses back up on his nose.  
" No way that's dumb"  
We walked a little bit more until Ev asked me   
"Does this make us friends?"  
"I've never had a friend before" I mutter out  
This is perfect I think... most of the time I'm with mama and we moved a lot.  
"Me either" he replies   
"Awesome friends it is then!" I cheer.  
"Gaius!" Ev yells at me.  
"What???" I replied   
"Look!" he says pointing into the distant.  
Wendy is gone and so were all the other kids.   
"Oh shoot" I say  
"I think we are lost now" Ev states.  
"We need to find a place where can get directions!" I say quickly looking around for a booth or stall with a map.   
"My mom said not to talk strangers" Ev says in a pleading voice.  
" Well we're lost so we need to talk to strangers" I reply.  
We are in an area with a lot of people, and I have no clue where I am. I'm trying to find someone to help me, and is no one listening as I ask for help trying to get their attention.  
" Let's start walking in the direction Fairy Tail" Ev says tapping on my shoulder.  
"You're right that's super smart" I reply to him   
The two of us walk side by side talking as we go. We start walking up this wide dirt road. This looks similar we're probably heading in the right direction.   
"Does this look right?" I whispered to Ev   
I just gotta make sure.   
"I think so I found Fairy Tail through a dirt road last time" he replied   
Oh good I think to myself it would be bad if got even more lost. My momma would not be happy if I didn't come back soon. We walk for a while longer and there is no any kind of sign of Fairy Tail. Large trees are starting to pop up, and small bushes. "I think we are heading into a forest" I say   
"Oh no we are really lost now!! Ev shrieks   
" Let's turn around maybe we will see someone on the way back!" I say  
"Yeah your right that was totally unmanly of me" Ev said calming down.   
The two of us seem to being going in circles every time we turn down a road we think is right we end up in the same place again!!   
"Hey look!" Ev says elbowing me.  
There man he seems pretty tall but his hair.... it's huge! It's split into two spiky puffs. His hands are spinning like crazy fast , so cool! I look over at Ev and he only nods to me as I walk to closer to this guy with Ev closely following me.   
"Excuse me sir" I shout to him as I walk closer to him.  
His hands stop spinning it seems like he was hitting the tree in front of him. He turns to me and looks confused and walks right up to us!   
"I'm guessing you kids are lost" he says with a smile.  
"Yeah" we both say.  
"Alright then we are you kids from ?"   
"Fairy Tail" I say   
His face changes he looks happy, and shocked.  
" I know Fairy Tail they're a good guild but you guys are pretty far from home"  
He stops for a second and then tells us  
"How about this you guys come back to my guild with me, and we'll talk to Fairy Tail then we can get you guys home." He said crouching down at us.   
Ev and I stare at each other I shrug my shoulders at him and he nods. He really must want to get home also. "Lead the way" I exclaim.   
"My name's Rocker" he tells us as we walk to his guild.   
"Nice to meet Rocker I'm Ev and this is Gaius" Ev states.  
"Well it's nice to meet you boys.. you guys seem pretty young to be in a guild?   
"Our moms' are a part of it" I respond  
"Oh well it's to nice to know Fairy Tail has new members" Rocker says.  
"So...." Rocker cuts me off with "Boys welcome to my home sweet home... Quatro Cerberus!"  
Third Person POV  
Cana's mind was being eaten away by the vision she had the night before. She needed to tell someone but definitely not Lucy. She was hurting still from the loss of Natsu she did not want to accidentally give her false hope. She was pacing back and forth along the wooden creaky floors. Erza knew the other girls could tell something was up with Cana. She had never seen the women this anxious before. Ezra thought it would be best to talk to her, and see if she could help in anyway. The Titania was surprised to see Cana come up to her.  
"Hey Erza can we talk something weird happened..." Cana says when the guild door swinging open cuts her off. It's Wendy, and the children she looks like she is running on pure adrenaline. The sky dragon slayer yells "Are Gaius, and Ev here ?!?"  
"No" Cana says quickly. The card mage looks like the color is draining from face.   
"Where would they be I thought they were with you!" Evergreen shrieks   
"They disappeared a little bit after we left, and I just spent two hours looking for them. I would of hoped they came back to the guild." Wendy says weakly   
Before another word was spoken Cana walked straight out the guild's doors, and Evergreen follows directly after.   
"Where are you guys going !!?" Lucy asks concerned   
Cana turns around to face to Lucy.   
"What hell do you mean I'm going to look for my kid!"


End file.
